¿Mi perfecta Shizuru?
by Magma123
Summary: Natsuki una mujer quisquillosa en el amor desde su infancia ha creído que ha de casarse con alguien que sea sencilla, ahorrativa y nada pretenciosa. Pero su vida da un giro radical cuando conoce a la mujer "perfecta" Shizuru Fujino, la futura dueña de sus limitadas quincena… Pero no todo puede ser tan perfecto. ¿Verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Mi perfecta Shizuru?**

Hola de nuevo soy yo, se que me dirán que diablos haces escribiendo otra historia si no he actualizado la de mi Kiyohime, pero por favor no me maten estuve algo sumergida en mis deberes y pues en estas fechas revise mi laptop y este es otro proyecto que tenia con Kiyohime y como hice de tin marin de don pingüe, pues empecé con Kiyohime hace tiempo atrás y deje este empolvado, sin embargo ya estoy por concluir esa historia y ando mirando los detalles para el final, mientras pues les traigo la introducción de la cual va a sustituir mis momentos de tiempo libre jaja. así que espero les guste esta otra loquera mía, bueno sin mas rollo que decir, les deseo de todo corazón un feliz año nuevo y las dejo leer, :)...

P.D. hay me dicen si se me fue la olla jaja y me mandan ya con el loquero...

* * *

"Una joven de aproximadamente veintiocho años está enfrente de una fuente de agua, su mirada esmeralda es cubierta por unos anteojos ovalados, no le pegaba mucho a su rostro fino, pero para la mente de Natsuki eran excepcionales los había comprado en una barata y le salieron casi regalados, como toda su ropa, mientras la joven hace la más difícil decisión de su vida, esta tira una moneda de mayor valor que posee en su monedero para espanto de su mejor amiga que conocía su tacañez extrema"

—Oye coda—pronuncia tartamuda Mai, ante el milagro de verla "derrochar dinero" como nunca antes lo había presenciado sus ojos violetas.

"Pero Natsuki no gira su rostro, esta impávida concentrada todo lo que puede, ignora a Mai con facilidad y acto seguido une sus manos y sé hinca enfrente de la fuente para vergüenza de la pelirroja al notar el espectáculo que estaba haciendo la joven, ya que todas las miradas se pegaron a ellas como el objeto de burla"

—¡Kami te lo imploro que en esta cita encuentre a la mujer perfecta y sobre todo que el restaurante tenga descuento, ya no quiero gastar más dinero!—grita con violencia la joven y se levanta para hacer varias reverencias, dándole entender el profundo deseo de su codo corazón.

—Natsuki—le reprocha la pelirroja por semejante cosa, mientras trata de persuadirla de que deje ya la babosada en el centro comercial.—esas peticiones se hacen en un templo no en el centro comercial—le reprende por hacer dicha acción tan importante en ese sitio nada romántico y significativo.

—Eso es muy costoso no voy a ir tan lejos si lo puedo hacer aquí, me ahorre el autobús y la comida—calcula en su mente de manera magistral—además, ya termine—dice satisfecha y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Entonces vámonos ya—murmuraba desesperada y con la cara roja, al notar que aún seguían las miradas sobre ellas.

—Espera—Pronuncia la joven con voz profunda.

—¿Qué demonios quieres esperar?—agudiza su voz en forma de regaño

—¿Cómo que, qué?—su ceño se frunce al percibir que su amiga no se daba cuenta de algo importante—debo recuperar mi moneda, después un ladrón asqueroso puede robarme mi dinero—al decir eso la joven sin avisar se mete a la fuente mojando sus zapatos y pantalón de oferta, tomando al fin su dinero antes arrojado.—listo, ya vámonos.

—¡Te pasas Nat!—dice molesta y avergonzada Mai, mientras la regaña caminando lo más rápido posible lejos de ese centro comercial, pensando seriamente jamás regresar.

"Las dos jóvenes llegan a una cafetería y Natsuki le dice a su amiga que pida por ella"

—No otra vez Natsuki Kuga—cruza sus manos en signo de no ceder a otra cosa vergonzosa por culpa de la tacaña de enfrente, ya que su amiga la usaba para no pagar un centavo en todos los establecimientos.

—Nadie te cobra porque eres una mujer con pechos gigantes—lo dice con cierta envidia al notar a su parecer una ventaja enorme y vuelve a calcular en su mente cifras a su favor.

—Sabes eso me ofende—al decirlo ordena resignada a comprarle de nuevo el café y comida gratis a Natsuki como siempre desde que estaban en la escuela era así, mientras el mesero en cuestión se emboba con su escote de manera descarada para enojo de esta.

—Gracias Mai, hoy es mi cita y no debo gastar dinero por nada del mundo, ya que no quiso ir al parque—lamenta tal hecho, que su onceava cita a ciegas se rehusara como las demás ir a un parque, por más beneficios que le redactaba por el chat la mujer no acepto ni de broma tal ofrecimiento.

—Sabes si en verdad deseas que alguien en tu tacaña existencia te acepte, debes de dejar de pensar aunque sea un segundo en tu cartera—le dice exasperada, ya que en verdad ya anhelaba que sentara cabeza, todos los de su generación se habían casado o comprometido menos Natsuki y eso ya le estaba alarmando, ya que Kuga si deseaba hacerlo, pero su lado ahorrativo la estaba dejando sin opciones.

—Tú sabes que no voy a aceptar a cualquiera, mi madre me lo ha dicho que mi corazón sabrá escoger bien quien debe manejar nuestra economía.—asiente con su cabeza levemente con los ojos cerrados al recordar los consejos de su amada madre.

—Saeko está igual de loca que tu—se levanta de la mesa señalando lo obvio.

—No está loca—refunfuña enseguida defendiendo a su madrecita con mucho arrojo—sabes ella me ha pagado la mitad de las citas y eso lo hace para una inversión a su futura nuera.

—Locas—masculla por lo bajo la bella pelirroja, mira su celular y nota un mensaje de su jefa y suspira en el aire con anhelo al sentirse muy poca cosa delante de esa mujer.

—Olvídala—masculla con horror la joven de cabello cobalto al ver la foto por la que suspiraba su amiga—es una zorra, no te conviene.—termina su frase de manera cruda al observar el maquillaje estrafalario y su diminuta vestimenta dándole escalofrió semejante espectáculo.

—¡No es una zorra!—la defiende como una fiera, casi le salen chispas en sus ojos violetas, aunque conociera a su amiga le enervaba que sus prejuicios la cegaran mucho.—que sea una cantante no la convierte en una zorra—le recalca ese dato.

—Por favor Mai esa clase de mujeres se acuestan con cualquiera, debe de tener miles de amantes que ni se ha de acordar con quien se mete ¿y aun dices que no es una zorra?—le recrimina eso.—Yo no podría tomar alguien en serio si fuera de ese ambiente.

Mai me mira feo y hace algo horrendo me deja la cuenta a mi solita, demonios debo recordar hacerla enfurecer después de que pague, con todo el dolor de mi alma, llamo al mísero mesero.

—La cuenta—pronuncio como si me estuviera desgarrando por dentro, mi pecho duele tan horrible que podría morir en este momento.

—Son cinco dólares—pronuncia el mesero secamente, dándole la cuenta a la chica.

—¡Es un robo!—Se levanta indignada Natsuki.—te daré un dólar y di que te fue bien.—le dejo el dinero en la mesa con temblor, mientras el mocoso ese me agarra de la chaqueta y me impide irme.

—Son cinco, señorita—dice incomodo el joven ante tal cosa, por hacer escándalo por tan poco dinero.

—Mira porque ando apurada aceptaré tal robo y te daré un billete más, pero no abuses de mi buena fe—le deja lo que resta y se suelta del agarre del joven, que este solo suspira y ya mejor deja pasar tal cosa, que de todos modos no se le hacía mucho dinero.

¿Diablos ahora que debo hacer? me acaban de desfalcar por culpa de Mai, bueno supongo que le diré a mi cita a ciegas que pague la mitad, después de todo no hay que ser aprovechados, no creo que se enoje por ayudarme a pagar lo que ella también consumirá ¿verdad?…


	2. Chapter 2

Regrese muajaja desde las profundidades de mi infierno jaja he vuelto its life magma. Pues bien ya perdí la cuenta de lo que he tardado sin subir un escrito mío, pero eso si debo darle las gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en estos meses que no he escrito ni pio, ya bien con sus review y los mensajes privados a todos ellos arigato, ya que me dieron aliento en mis momentos difíciles, bueno sin más mal rollo de mi parte les dejo este capítulo… hasta pronto…

* * *

 **Capitulo dos.**

"Natsuki se le había olvidado algo importante en su trabajo regresa inmediatamente para su frustración ya que debido a eso su estado físico era de cansancio al pedalear todo lo que pudo en su bicicleta de montaña, no tenía auto y no pensaba comprar uno por nada del mundo era demasiado despilfarro según su mentalidad, además con ello ahorra en un gimnasio se mantenía en una forma estupenda su cuerpo atlético aunque se distinguía muy poco con su ropa de oferta holgada, los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de un rascacielos impresionante que era bañado con luces de neón, solo se hacen un lado ante el camino presuroso de la joven que reconocían muy bien a pesar de que traspiraba a mares; Natsuki ingresa a su oficina con desesperación y sus compañeros de área la ven con desconcierto, ya que todos sabían de antemano que ese día era muy importante"

—¿Licenciada Kuga que hace aquí? Es su día libre—Cuestiona una pelirroja de buen aspecto y de mirada astuta, vestida como toda una secretaria de elite, mientras observa su aspecto agitado con resignación al ver que ni en ese día dejo de usar la bicicleta.—El señor Kaito se pondrá azul de coraje al saber que no fue a su cita—le comunica con recelo que su jefe era de armas tomar y más porque él había dado pie a esa cita a ciegas.

—Midori—responde sin casi aliento, mientras sigue buscando cosas en su archivero y acomodaba sus lentes por el movimiento tan brusco que la dominaba.—se me olvidaron los entremeses para la cena y también el agua embotellada—contesta con premura—debí decirte que me lo anotaras en la agenda—balbucea entre sí.

—¿Entremeses y agua?—dice con desconcierto, ya que entendió su comentario que decía entre dientes, ya le interpretaba demasiado bien sus modismos y sus palabras a medias, no por nada la pelirroja era su secretaria desde que ingreso en ese lugar—Licenciada esas cosas te las ofrecen gratis en el restaurante mientras esperas tu pedido.—le informa para que pueda tranquilizarse, ya que miraba en su frente los hilos de sudor que se deslizaban sin cesar de su fino rostro.

—¡Estás loca!—responde como si le dijeran un insulto — eso me costara, ellos te dicen gratis, pero esos ladrones al último te lo cobran en otros insumos, mi tía Ximenita me advirtió que te embaucan, pero a ningún Kuga lo van a volver a engañar tenlo por seguro—relata con terror las cifras que se hacían estrepitosas.

—¿Qué acaso no dijiste que habías presupuestado esta cita?—se le hacía invariable que no quisiera gastar en pequeñas cosas y más sabiendo que por antelación había planeado todo, duro un año para decidir "malgastar el dinero".

—Claro que planee cada cosa que vamos a consumir en la cena—lo admito que hice un presupuesto bien estructurado, sin embargo, lo que no tenía planeado es que todas las mujeres no entraran en mi perfil o yo no entraba en sus expectativas, no tenía idea que el amor fuera tan difícil, pero el señor Kaito me dijo que esta sería la definitiva que él personalmente, le había dado el visto bueno y que estaba tan seguro de mi satisfacción, que el seria quien iba a correr con los gastos de la boda ósea eso era una ganga, iba a casarme gratis ese ofertón no iba a dejarlo pasar por nada del mundo, daría todo de mí para que se concretara ese compromiso, la mujer perfecta estaba al fin en mi camino— pero ese cálculo solo lo hice para la cena, no para entremeses y agua.

—Ay, kami tu exageras mucho —Midori pone sus ojos en blanco, por no poder entender ese compulsivo comportamiento, gira a su derecha y ve a sus compañeros apostar en contra de Natsuki como cada cita, que sería botada en menos de un segundo, sobre todo Tomoe Margarite, se regodeaba por fracaso sobre fracaso de Kuga en cuestiones del amor.

—Déjalo Kuga de todos modos nadie en su sano juicio querrá estar contigo—Llega Tomoe Margarite, una mujer bien vestida de mirada perfilada y altanera, viendo con menosprecio a la joven de cabello cobalto, que trae recogido en una coleta otra manera de ahorrar en cuidado de su melena extensa.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunto con duda quien es la subdirectora de mercadotecnia, todos me ven como si hubiera dicho algo malo, creen que soy el bicho raro, sin embargo, no me contesta, supongo que no le agrado por rechazar de nuevo su proyecto, si yo no lo apruebo, ella no avanza, pero no lo hago personal, como piensa, ya que desde ese día me la tiene jurada y hace cosas triviales en mi contra que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra vida profesional, como por ejemplo ofrecerme un café con leche sin deslactosar y todos sabiendo que no tolero la lactosa y ya sabrán sufrí y sufrí por mucho ese acto infantilismo de esa mujer.

—Eres una nerd y patética, ¿dime acaso alguien te ha hecho caso en tu vida?—le pregunta con veneno.

—Claro que sí —me pongo a pensar de inmediato, ya que me molesto que de nuevo me cataloguen como nerd y yo que creí que pasando la universidad, jamás oiría ese mote a mi persona, pero mi mente no llega a carburar a nadie, de mis once citas a ciegas ninguna ha querido verme después.

—No contestas porque no hay nadie, eres antisocial, no hablas mucho, te la pasas encerrada o solo buscando ofertas sobre ofertas, cupones en periódicos o regateando cualquier cosa y nadie de la oficina es tu amigo porque nadie en su sano juicio quiere ser avergonzado con tus ridículos regateos en cualquier lugar que vas.

—Aun así no apruebo tu presupuesto —le contesto seca, solo con decirle eso se pone pálida y se sostiene de la puerta, debería agradecerme no acceder a ese gasto excesivo si yo aprobara esos proyectos tan absurdos que no dan ganancias a la empresa desde hace años estuviéramos en banca rota.

—¡Oye Kuga no puedes!—grita irritada Tomoe casi saliendo lumbres de sus ojos, golpea el escritorio con furia.

—Si puedo—Todos los demás se quedan en silencio, por recordarles mi nivel jerárquico en la empresa, no sé por qué siempre debo recordarles que soy su jefa siempre se les olvida por una extraña razón, ahora que lo recuerdo, es cierto esa mujer no me respeta igual que todos los de aquí, les vale mi posición, como saben que no los voy a correr, ya que jamás de los jamases voy a autorizar un despido eso sería una fortuna despilfarrada, solo por dejar llevar mi temperamento a otro nivel.

—¡Eres una maldita tacaña, no sé cómo demonios llegaste a ser la administradora de una agencia de espectáculos!—grita iracunda Tomoe por no entender el nexo que tiene Kuga en esa industria.

Tenía razón Tomoe esto en verdad no me pegaba para nada, toda esa gente que entraba y salía de la agencia eran unos vanidosos, viciosos, derrochadores, artistas, cantantes de todo tipo, lo bueno es que yo solo soy la empleada administrativa de este lugar, no tengo que relacionarme con ninguno de ellos, solo saber controlar bien los gastos es mi deber, así que con eso en mente, me dirijo a mi cita, ya que tengo en mi objetivo poder dejar la soltería y poder encontrar a la mujer ideal que me acompañe el resto de mi vida…

En un restaurante de la ciudad.

"Una mujer hermosa de melena castaña y hermosos ojos carmesí, iba con un vestido escotado negro que hacia voltear a más de un comensal, la mujer en cuestión revisaba de nueva cuenta su celular viendo los segundos ir y venir esperando impaciente a su cita después de reportarle que llegaría un poco tarde"

—Disculpa por mi tardanza, soy Natsuki Kuga—musito con verdadera pena y le doy muchas reverencias en señal de mi arrepentimiento, no me gusta llegar tarde pedalee todo lo que mis piernas dieron hasta las siento temblar del desgaste que hice, pero fue una emergencia lo de mi impuntualidad eso es lo que calma mi conciencia, le entrego un ramo de flores, son unos jancitos de colores que yo misma cultive en un invernadero público para este día especial, me le quedo observando era una mujer de rasgos muy hermosos creo que es la dama más bella que yo he visto, labios carnosos, figura esbeltica y de buena estatura, sin embargo, tenía una mirada vanidosa de esas que he visto en una parte en específico y que me causa malestar recordar, carraspeo un poco ante esa observación de mi parte, no debo juzgar a una persona tan a la ligera no soy tan superficial me regaño a mí misma y mejor contemplo su linda sonrisa angelical que embelesa sin lugar a dudas.

—Está bien Kuga, siéntate no ocupas disculparte mucho, yo soy Shizuru Fujino—se presenta la bella dama acepta el ramo con una sonrisa, aunque su tono no puede disimular la decepción al notar quien era la mujer que tenía enfrente, se preguntaba cómo alguien tan inteligente y vivaz como se expresaba su tío Kaito por medio de sus conversaciones en línea, podía ser tan poca cosa, sin embargo, aun con esa primera impresión, dejo pasarlo de largo y darle una oportunidad después de todo su tío la recomendó mucho, no iba a irse tan rápidamente ya que tampoco se consideraba una mujer sin palabra, aunque su acompañante estaba desalineada tenía una bella sonrisa que la hacía aun permanecer ahí.—Me comentaron que eres contadora verdad—inicia su conversación, mientras hace la señal al mesero que venga a atenderlas a la mesa.

—Si lo soy.—contesto con premura, para comenzar a poner los entremeses en la mesa antes de que vengan a pedir nuestra orden y arruinen mi economía.

—¿Qué haces?—dice con desconcierto al ver todo lo que sacaba de su portafolio la joven.

—Los entremeses—le relato lo obvio, ¿acaso este guacamole casero y galletas saladas no lo, interpretó como tal cosa?—¿deseas agua?—le señalo el agua embotellada que traje y puedo jurar que Fujino me vio como si fuera una chiflada, pero se contuvo y me sonrió solo por cortesía, suspire de largo supongo que ella tampoco será mi mujer perfecta, mi entusiasmo decayó de igual manera que el de Shizuru.

—Me dedico al modelaje y muy prontamente será mi presentación de actriz en un cortometraje—Dice la mujer de cabello castaño para tratar de cortar ese ambiente tan pesado que ya se estaba formando.—De hecho, donde tu trabajas me han contratado para llevar la campaña publicitaria—le comunica, de hecho, esa fue la principal razón de esa reunión, suponía que debían tener muchas cosas en común al estar laborando en la torre Star la más reconocida agencia del país, bueno eso le hizo creer su tío Kaito.

Me quedo pálida ¿es modelo? Eso quiere decir que le gusta la vida de noche y peor seguro también el derroche, diablos con razón tiene ese vestido escotado y ese maquillaje estrafalario e insinuante, debí darme cuenta de ello antes, con solo pedir venir a este sitio carísimo debió prenderme mi alerta máxima, creo que mi mueca de disgusto yo tampoco la pude disimular, las dos estábamos teniendo una cita nada provechosa.

—¿Qué desean ordenar las damas?—Llega el mesero a salvar un poco el ambiente, este sonriente y educado les ofrece la carta.

—Antes que todo—le digo mientras muestro una tarjeta azul, que siempre llevo a todas partes, cuando no traigo a Mai conmigo ya que ella misma es mi documento ambulante de ofertas ilimitadas.—¿Aquí te hacen el descuento como es la ley verdad?—le digo en tono grave, dándole entender que no voy a permitir que violen mis derechos constitucionales.

—¿Una tarjeta de discapacidad?—confuso pregunta el mesero conjunto con Shizuru, ya que ellos no se percataban de dicha persona por ningún lado, el mesero carraspea y trata de explicarle como se usa esa tarjeta, ya que empezó a tener pena ajena, por la mujer que la acompañaba que empezaba a formársele un severo sonrojo por estar avergonzada, por lo que su cita estaba haciéndole pasar—Solo es válida para la persona discapacitada, no para los parientes.

—Por eso, yo soy la persona con discapacidad—le informo.

—Discúlpeme señorita, yo la veo perfectamente bien.—le señala su estado de salud excepcional, él tenía un ojo experto ya que podía notar sus brazos en buena forma, dándose cuenta que esa mujer era muy disciplinada en el ejercicio.

—¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta, que padezco de una enfermedad grave?—le vuelvo a señalar el cartel, ¿por qué siempre tengo que batallar?, los demás que traen esta insignia nunca le ponen peros, sin embargo, a mí siempre es el mismo cuento.

—¿Cuál enfermedad? ilumíneme—Le cuestiona el mesero con cierto sarcasmo.

—Oye no llevo por gusto lentes, tengo discapacidad visual y por lo tanto debes atenderme como una—Le digo que tengo miopía y eso se considera como discapacidad, el mesero ese me observa sorprendido.

—Nunca había oído hablar que alguien sacara una ficha de incapacitado por semejante cosa tan pequeña, la mayoría usa lentes por Dios—el joven se había irritado ya sobremanera, pero toma la ficha de incapacidad de la mujer para ya no seguir escuchando disparates.

—Dame la especialidad de la casa—ordena Shizuru de inmediato estaba exasperada y quería cortar ese ridículo de una vez para siempre, era abochornada y humillada públicamente como nunca antes en su vida, todos cuchicheaban a su alrededor por darse cuenta del espectáculo que hacia Natsuki con tal de obtener descuento por todo.

¡Qué demonios! Shizuru ordeno lo más caro, debo tratar de persuadirla.

—¿Y porque no pides esto?—le sugiero en segundos a esa despilfarradora.

—Pero eso solo son las guarniciones.—le reclama la hermosa modelo, ya con un tono golpeado.

—¿Y esto?—le señalo con desesperación.

—Es la sección de las bebidas—ya lo decía irritada—Tráeme lo que te ordene.—rechina la mujer de melena peli ocre con autoridad al mesero.

Ya no pude seguir con mi fallida persuasión, ya que el mesero apuntó en su libreta de manera rápida y solo me vio con cierta burla para que yo siguiera.

—Bien un café puro y sin azúcar.—le digo al mesero—no le agregues azúcar y nada extra.

Escogí lo que estaba más barato en el menú, pero de nada me sirvió, ya que Fujino empezó a ordenar vino, champaña, una orden de langosta y de pilón el postre más caro de la carta un pastel de chocolate con oro ¡ni sabía que existía eso!, diablos esa flaca se supone que no come mucho y menos si es modelo, la observa cómo se comía los alimentos con cierta satisfacción casi podía jurar que lo estaba haciendo con malicia al verme que sufría por ello, de los nervios me empecé a beber la champaña y el vino que ordeno sin consideración.

—Bueno Kuga—Shizuru se levanta de la silla, se acomoda su vestido y ve a su acompañante— gracias por la cena—hace una reverencia—porque lastimosamente no te puedo dar gracias por la compañía ¡eres una tacaña insufrible! Me has hecho pasar la peor cita del mundo—acto seguido le tira el pastel que había ordenado en la cara.

Y así la muy chucha desperdició ese pastel costoso y claro me abandono en medio del restaurante y lo peor sin darme un peso para cubrir los gastos.

—Su cuenta—se acerca el mesero con socarronería.

Se me bajo la presión al ver cuánto era, sude gotas de sangre al notar que eran más de dos mil dólares, ¡Esa sinvergüenza de Shizuru comió como huérfana de alta clase! Esa no es una perfecta mujer es el demonio mismo…


End file.
